Unikitty and the Wacky Tobaccy
(alternately titled Winners Don't Do Drugs!) is a critically-acclaimed anti-drug theatrical film that is directed by Michael Bay. It's a crossover between Unikite, Doppler Ryebread, Overhead, Angela Anaconda, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Peppa Pig, Affirmative Knockout! Let's Partake In Becoming Legends, Cory Resides in the Shelter, Snap Standem Saga, Felonious, PaTrappa The Trapper, The Lewd House, Doki Doki Lit Under 18s Club, Loaf Life and Добро пожаловать в Wayne. It is also clear evidence that Pixel obviously did not take their ADHD medication today. In fact, this is literally the shit they come up with when they don't take it. Transcript Act Uno (unikitty is seen violently and erratically pacing around her castle because she has nothing better to do) unikitty: hnnngggg dr. fox: wow, mood unikitty: hey can you give me suggestions on what to do? dr. fox: well, you co- richard: you could invite some people over for an eternal slumber party. maybe smoke weed and watch rick and morty and eat szechuan sauce or something. unikitty: omg good ideaaaa dr. fox: why did you cut me off (richard disappears) (unikitty and puppycorn make invitations to the party) unikitty: they're finished! can you deliver them? puppycorn: sure unikitty: go, puppycorn! go out and deliver those invites, to the extreme! puppycorn: i will! thank you, sis! unikitty: i can't fucking believe we made a goddamn sonichu reference (seinfeld music plays) puppycorn: oh well unikitty: who's writing this script, anyway? puppycorn: a huge dumbass (the fourth wall is heard shattering) unikitty: jesus fucking christ puppycorn you broke the fourth wall puppycorn: haha 69 unikitty: heck off puppycorn: no you commie fucker (hawkodile despacitos into the room) hawkodile: your dad is a lesbian puppycorn: no way you beefy fuck unikitty: this is so sad can we hit women puppycorn: yes we can (the word "women" appears and unikitty punches it) unikitty: lol owned richard: hey what the fuck princess. you can't just go around punching women unikitty: shut up you incel (tko slams himself in through the roof) tko: piss your pants and die puppycorn: die you commie fuckwad (puppycorn brings out a fucking gun and shoots at tko but he misses) puppycorn: ok im gonna go deliver the invitations byeeee unikitty: bye you piece of shit. your mom gay puppycorn: we have the same mom ---- Act Dos - Oh God Oh Fuck unikitty: hi yes the party is ready puppycorn: heaven yeah unikitty: what did u say puppycorn: haha 69 (ko and the gang burst in) ko: penis enid: what the fuck ko don't swear ko: fuck off enid: no u richard: hi welcome to hell ko: we brought other people here too xD kek (lincoln lewd descends from the heavens above as does luan lewd) lincoln: whats up fuckers rad: dont call me a fucker lincoln: lol we should revive the ussr luan: no, communists are scum lincoln: guess i'm scum luan: yeah sorry bro (the wayne gang bust a hole through the wall and enter as take on me by a-ha blares in the background) ansi: hey guys im gonna say a bad word olly: ansi NO ansi: fuck saraline: this is so sad can we hit women?? ansi: no we can't saraline: jesus fucking christ master frown: hey guys are we praising jesus today?? (t poses) unikitty: what the fuck i thought you were an atheist master frown: i'm a christian now fuck you unikitty: hey no swearing there are kids watching master frown: who the fucking fuck cares about the fucking children (master frown eats a block of WACKY TOBACCY) unikitty: WHAT THE HECKITY HECK!!! YOU ATE ALL THE WACKY TOBACCY! NOW I HAVE TO GO GET MORE!!! (unikitty goes to walmart) unikitty: where the fuck is the wacky tobaccy (unikitty finds wacky tobaccy on the floor) unikitty: oh there it is (unikitty performs an epic act of shoplifting as she puts the wacky tobaccy in her tail and runs) unikitty: hi im back i have some wacky tobaccy ansi: i want some unikitty: no ansi you're like 10 ansi: you act like a kid unikitty: shut the fuck up and take your wacky tobaccy ansi: this is epic thanks unikitty unikitty: (maui voice) you're welcome (they go back to the palace) dr. fox: THE PEOPLE ARE OUT OF CONTROL unikitty: OH MY FUCKING GOD DR. FOX HOW DID THIS HAPPEN star butterfly: damn this is some good tobacco wendell: i want to fucking die everyone: me too Act Tres - Yeah, I Play Fortnite Act Quatro - Oh Hell No Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Shitposting